An application client runs on user equipment. An application server end runs on an application server. A service is executed through an interaction between the application client and the application server end. For example, the application client may be the DBank client provided by Huawei or the Google Earth client provided by Google. The application server end may be the DBank server end provided by Huawei. The user equipment may be a personal computer (PC), a mobile phone (MP), or a personal digital assistant (PDA). The application server may be a web server. The service may be uploading a file to a cloud server. The file may be a video file or an audio file.
To execute the service, the user equipment needs to send an HTTP request. After receiving the HTTP request, the BNG forwards the HTTP request to a public network. The HTTP request arrives at the application server through the public network. After receiving the HTTP request, the application server sends an HTTP response corresponding to the HTTP request. After receiving the HTTP response, the BNG forwards the HTTP response to the user equipment. In the foregoing technical solution, much bandwidth of a network is occupied.